My Little Pony: Holiday Specials
by seniorcopycat
Summary: A collection of short stories with Toby celebrating the holidays of Earth in Equestria with the Mane Six and Spike by his side as they discover the differences and similarities of their individual holidays and establish deeper bonds of friendship. R&R.
1. Hearts and Hooves Day

**My Little Pony: Holidays Specials**

**Hearts and Hooves Day/Valentine's Day**

Love was in the air throughout Equestria, not that young sixteen-year old Toby Morrison noticed or anything as he continued to work on Sugarcube Corner's roof which had recently gotten a hole in it and thus Toby was called over to help the Cakes' fix it up brand spanking new. After he was done, he patted the roof proudly and smiled.

"Ok Mr and Mrs. Cake! Roof's done!" he called out.

The aforementioned Cakes themselves come out of the giant ginger bread house and looked upward to Toby.

"Oh, thank you Toby dear!" Mrs. Cake said, smiling. "We don't know what we would do without you."

"Yes sir, you sure are a miracle worker, kid." Mr. Cake added. Toby rubbed his nose and smiled proudly. Then he noticed several Mares and Stallions walking down the streets of Ponyville very closely and nuzzling each other every now and then.

"Hey… why's everypony acting so… lovely dovey, lately?" Toby questioned the Cakes.

The Cakes both share a smile before answering. "Well dear, that is because today is Hearts and Hooves Day." Mrs. Cake told him.

"Hearts and Hooves Day?" Toby echoed, confused.

"That's right, it's a day where everypony gets to spend time with their _very special somepony_." Mr. Cake explained, nuzzling his wife sweetly.

"Hmm, sounds a lot like Valentine's Day." Toby realized.

"Valentine's Day?" Mrs. Cake repeated.

"Yeah, it involves all that lovey dovey too, in fact the way I see it they're pretty much exactly the same." Toby stated. "Who knew?"

Toby then leapt and swung down from the roof till he landed in front of the Cakes.

"So are you guys gonna do anything for… 'Hearts and Hooves Day'?" Toby inquired.

"Oh, well we're just doing to have a little vacation together in Hay-waii, Pinkie Pie of course will no doubt be looking after the kids while we are gone." Mrs. Cake answered.

"How about you, my boy?" Mr. Cake wondered. "You gonna do something for Hearts and Hooves Day too? Maybe even find your _very special somepony_?"

"Hmm, nah, never really had much reason to celebrate love themed holiday's back in my world." Toby replied. "Back then I didn't want anything to do with love."

"And now?" Mrs. Cake inquired.

"Well of course I do, I am at the certain teenage age you know." Toby reminded them. "Only problem is that there ain't really a lot of human girls around to… you know… date or whatever. Well, I'd better get going, see you both around."

"Ok then Toby, take care." Mrs. Cake told him.

"And happy Hearts and Hooves Day!" Mr. Cake added.

"Likewise, cakes." Toby said, with a nod as he began to walk away.

As Toby proceeds through town he noticed several pony couples walking down the streets together; talking, laughing, nuzzling and occasionally… kissing, much to his disgust and discomfort.

"Man… there's so much love in the air I could puke!" he mumbled to himself. While he was walking he noticed the Cutie Mark Crusaders walking by and carrying a very large paper red heart on their backs.

"Hey you three." Toby called out. They turned to him.

"Hi Toby!" They all said.

"What are you girls up to? And what's that on your backs?" Toby inquired.

"It's our Hearts and Hooves Day present for Miss Cheerilee to show her how much we appreciate her!" Sweetie Belle replied proudly. "Go ahead, read it."

Toby looked at the heart closely. "We Heart You, Miss Cheerilee," he read almost robotically. "Well at least it's not gonna cause her to become head over hooves love sick like she did last time. Yeah, Twi told me you guys tried to set her up with Big McIntosh that one time."

"We know… don't remind us…" Scootaloo grumbled, clearly not very fond of the memory. Toby just chuckled.

"So, you getting a gift for _your_ very special somepony?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"I don't _have_ a special somepony." Toby stated, clearly getting a bit annoyed answering that question once again. "Besides, where would I find one?"

"That's easy! This town is crawling with beautiful Mares!" Apple Bloom pointed out.

"I'm well aware that there are more girls in this town then guys, something that somewhat unnerves me…" Toby admitted. "But that's beside the point, I need a girl that's like _me_ a human, get the picture?"

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked, innocently.

Toby face palmed but managed to maintain his composure. "Because… human and animal relationships, which you guys technically are… is pretty much a taboo on Earth," he explained. The girls looked at him confused.

"What's a Taboo?" Scootaloo inquired, stumped.

"It basically means a big 'No-No', as in it's not allowed on Earth." Toby stated.

"But you're not on_ Earth_ anymore, you're in Equestria!" Apple Bloom pointed out.

Toby opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he began to process what she said, a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Touché…" he admitted. "But it still feels wrong, besides the girls are my friends, heck they are practically my sisters! Plus I don't want to ruin our friendships by getting into a relationship with one of them, I just couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"How?" Sweetie Belle questioned, still a bit oblivious to Toby's obvious turmoil's.

"It's complicated," he told them.

"How?" The white unicorn repeated.

"It just is, alright?" Toby stated a bit a more firmer. "Plus the only woman I ever had in my life before the girls was my Mom and now she's gone…"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all look surprised by this revelation and then began to feel sadness and sympathy for Toby. Especially Apple Bloom, whose own parent's died shortly after she was born.

"And… your Pa?" The yellow filly inquired, sadly.

"He's still around… but I haven't seen him in almost a year and because I destroyed my only way to get back to Earth I never will…" Toby said, with a depressed tone. "Anyway, I got go to get going. Send Cheerilee my love ok?"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Ok, Toby."

As Toby began to walk off the girls watched him go with concerned looks in their eyes, though mostly just Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Yeesh, what's eating him?" Scootaloo remarked.

"I think he's just lonely ya'll." Apple Bloom stated. "I mean he's in a world full of ponies instead of his actual kind, whom he says he _should_ be with."

"And he can't ask out like Rarity or any of the others because he doesn't want to damage his friendship's with them." Sweetie Belle added.

"Not to mention… he really misses his Pa…" Apple Bloom finished, almost sorrowfully.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Scootaloo wondered shrugging.

It took a little while but then it finally hit Apple Bloom, whose face lit up with an idea.

"Girls! I know what we're gonna do today!" she declared. "We're gonna help Toby have the best Hearts and Hooves Day/Valentine's Day ever!"

"And just _how_ are we gonna do _that?"_ Scootaloo remarked.

"Gather Applejack, Rarity and the others. I'll tell you along the way" Apple Bloom informed them, as she leads the other away.

Later, Apple Bloom had just raced back to Sweet Apple Acres and knocked on the door rapidly, she appeared to be in a hurry and with good reason as well.

"Applejack? Applejack open up!" she called out. Eventually Apple Jack came to the door.

"Apple Bloom? What in tarnation are you up to?" Applejack questioned.

"Sis, I need your help with something." Apple Bloom told her.

"What's that?" Applejack inquired, raising a brow.

"Let's just say it involves Toby, Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day," she replied.

"Toby? Valentine's Day? Hearts and Hooves Day? What in the name of Celestia are you talking about?" Applejack asked. "No seriously, what the hay is Valentine's Day?"

"Follow me and I'll explain, because we're gonna make this the best one he's ever had!." The red headed pony told her as they both headed inside the house.

Around the same time, Sweetie Belle was searching around the Carousel Boutique looking for her big sister Rarity.

"Rarity! Rarity!" she called.

"Up here Sweetie Belle!" A familiar and fancy voice called out. Sweetie Belle raced up stairs where her sister was and entered her workshop where she was currently working up a new design for a dress. Her cat Opal, was sitting on her bed nearby licking her paws.

"Hey, sis! Can I talk to you for a second?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"One moment, I'm _in the zone_, as it were." Rarity told her, politely as she did the finishing touches on the dress she was working on. "There! Perfect! Now what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Me, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are trying to get Toby to have the bestest Hearts and Hooves Day ever and we need you and the others help!" Sweetie Belle explained.

"Help with _what_ exactly, if I may ask?" Rarity inquired.

"On making this the best Hearts and Hooves Day Toby has _ever_ had!" Sweetie Belle replied, enthusiastically.

"And what in Equestria is 'Valentine's Day'?" Rarity questioned.

"Well it's kind of like a holiday celebrated on Earth that's a lot Heart and Hooves Day." Sweetie Belle explained. "You see Toby's really sad that he's the only human living in Equestria so we thought we should try and cheer him up by giving him the best Hearts and Hooves Day/Valentine's Day gift ever. But we you and the other's help to do it. Please?"

"Oh my, dear Tobias is depressed?" Rarity gasped. "Well we can't let _that_ stand, now can we? Of course I will help!"

Sweetie Belle squealed. "Oh thank you Rarity! Thank you, thank you!" she cheered.

"Yes, yes, I know. So what's first?" Rarity asked.

"First is the card and the next… we're gonna need Twilight's help!" Sweetie Belle explained.

"Twilight's help?" Rarity echoed, a bit confused. "Why pray tell?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way, come on." Sweetie Belle told her as she lead her big sister out of the room, leaving Opalescence alone to clean her fur.

Elsewhere, Scootaloo was running all over the planes looking up at all the clouds in the sky and calling out to a familiar rainbow maned pony.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" she cried.

And just a few seconds later, the cyan pony herself popped her head out from one of the clouds, she appeared to have been napping.

"Oh hey, what's up kid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hey, do you think you can help me, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle with something?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's not another of your crusades is it?" Rainbow asked, suspiciously.

"Well… yes and no, but it's mainly about Toby and it's really important." Scootaloo stated.

"Alright, I'm listening." Rainbow Dash said, getting into a relaxed position.

"Just follow me and I'll explain… please?" Scootaloo asked, giving her idol the widest and most hopeful grin she could give her.

"Well… ok, nothing else to do." Rainbow shrugged as she began to float down.

"Great! Follow me if you can!" Scootaloo told her in a playful and challenging tone as she ran off ahead

"Please, give me a challenge kid!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she zoomed after her as fast as she could, leaving rainbow trail behind her as she flew.

After, gathering the others they all arrived at Twilight's place and explained the situation to her. Then after gathering several items, which Twilight told them to claim, they all arrived back and stood in a large circle together.

"Ok, has everypony gotten what I asked them to get?" Twilight asked.

"I got Toby's letter!" Apple Bloom said, holding up the letter Toby wrote to his father in her mouth.

"And I have all the potions you asked for dear." Rarity added.

"Twi, you sure this spell will work?" Applejack wondered.

"I don't know for sure… but we have to try!" Twilight declared.

"Then what are we waiting for? Fire it up!" Rainbow Dash declared. Twilight nodded and began concentrating long and hard. Her horn surged with a magical energy that glowed and glowed until it finally consumed everypony.

Later, Toby laying on the deck of his tree house lifting a few dumbbells. He heard somepony giggling and looked down, or up in his case, and saw a mare and a stallion talking, laughing, smiling and eventually kissing much to his disgust.

"Oh sure… rub in my face…" Toby groaned. He sighed deeply, put away the dumbbell and goes back into the house, slamming the door shut as he went inside. Not too long after, somepony began knocking on his door, though Toby wasn't really in the mood to talk to anypony.

"Go away!" he called out.

"You don't even know who it is!" A voice that sounded very much like Rainbow Dash's pointed out.

Toby sighed again. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Rainbow!" The voice said, confirming his suspicious. "Oh and the girls are here too."

"Oh girls… go away!" he said loudly.

"Come Toby, just let us in…" A voice that sounded like Twilight practically begged.

Sighing in defeat, Toby turned around, walked over to the door and opened it, where he was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends and the CMC, especially Pinkie Pie.

"What is it?" Toby asked, a bit cranky.

"Ok, first you got lose the tude, sugercube." Applejack instructed him.

"Sorry… it's just that… Hearts and Hooves Day has _really _put me in a bad mood…" Toby told them.

"Well, your suffering's over!" Pinkie Pie told him in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" Toby asked.

"We uh… brought you something…" Fluttershy said.

"What a gift?" Toby inquired, he looked down and saw Apple Bloom holding a letter in her mouth with an adorable expression.

"Yes… a gift." Twilight smiled.

Toby took the letter and saw that on the front it read 'To Toby', he immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Hey.. this is my _father's_ hand writing…" Toby said to them.

"Indeed it is…" Rarity mused.

"How…?" Toby began.

"I… finally found a spell that opened a portal to _your_ world… but only for a few seconds." Twilight Sparkle admitted.

"And during those few seconds we managed to send the letter you were going to send him in case you couldn't go back." Sweetie Belle added.

"You did?" Toby asked, surprised.

"Yep, and we also wrote a little note of our own." Rainbow said, proudly.

Toby raised a brow. "What did you write?"

"We told him how sad you were about being the only human in Equestria… and that you desperately wanted a special somepony like everypony else but couldn't due to the… you know… species differences." Fluttershy explained.

"We also said how much we wanted to cheer you up!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "So he sent us a letter of his own which zipped right through the portal before it closed up shut! Zip! Just like that!"

"Really?" Toby breathed, very surprised.

"It was all Apple Bloom's, Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo idea." Rarity stated, gesturing to the three small fillies.

"We haven't gotten a chance to read it though, we wanted to wait till _you_ read it." Twilight told Toby.

"So what does it say Toby?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly.

"Give me a sec." Toby said to them as he turned away and began unfolding and reading the letter which said;

_Dear Toby_

_If your reading this it means your friends managed to get this letter through their little magical portal. They told me about how depressed and lonely you've been lately and I'm sorry that I can't see you anymore son but if there's one thing I've learned in life it's that happiness is all around us. You just got to look hard enough. You may be the only human in that world and may never find a your special 'somepony' but you've still managed to find friends and a new family that loves you unconditionally, never doubt that and know that even though we are worlds apart I will always be here for you and I will never lose faith in you. Finally, I just want to say how proud I am of you. Keep doing the right thing my son, protect your new family and… do a good job. _

_Love always_

_Your father_

_George Morrison_

These hand written words are enough to cause Toby to break into tears, two drops of tears manage to fall onto the letter he was holding. Toby wiped the tears from his eyes then turned to everypony with a heartwarming smile on his face. He glanced at the CMC touched.

"You three make one heck of a team of messengers… thank you." Toby said, gratefully. The three fillies smiled back at him thankfully. Toby bends down and holds out his arms as all three of them rushed to him and gave him a big hug which he returned. The six mares also gathered around Toby and they all hugged around their friend in a tight embrace.

"Happy Heart's and Hooves Day sugercube." Applejack said.

"And a happy Valentine Day's day too!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"We love you, Toby," Fluttershy said.

"I love you too, girls," Toby cried and they all stayed in that embrace for a good long while as the sun began to set in the distance with a warm, red glow. As red as a Valentine's Day heart I might add.


	2. April Fool's Day

**April Fool's Day**

It was a happy, spring day in Equestria and unknown to only a few ponies it was a going to be a very humorous day. Toby was one of them, as he slept in his bed completely unaware that it was being moved while he slept.

When Toby finally began to wake up he could hear giggling around him, which confused him a bit. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw that his bed was right in the middle of town square, surrounded by all the mare's nearby. He yelped, both startled and freaked out by his sudden appearance in town.

"What the…?" he questioned, bewildered.

He then heard familiar laughter nearby and narrowed his eyes. He turned to the other side of his bed and saw Rainbow and Pinkie Pie rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Morning Toby!" Pinkie Pie said, through her laughter. "And a Happy April Fools to you!"

"Boy, you sure are a heaver sleeper!" Rainbow Dash remarked before laughing. "_Real_ heavy!"

The two mares both walked off laughing.

"Oh I'm gonna get you two for this!" Toby called out, he started to get out his bed and chase after him but when he realized that he was still in his PJ"s he rushed back and hide under the covers of his bed while everypony around just laughed.

Later, Toby was carrying a smoothie in his hands and preparing to sit down at a restaurant. Nearby Spike was watching him discreetly from behind a corner watching Toby began to sit down only for his seat to give way causing him to fall down and spill his smoothie all over his chest and face. Spike laughed then rushed over to Toby.

"April Fools!" he cried. "What's wrong Toby? You look a little _down_."

Toby put on a false smile and let out a sarcastic laugh. "That was a good one Spike… that was a good one," he said as he sat up and held out his arms. "Let me give you a little hug ok?"

Spike backed away as Toby continued to approach him. "Oh no! You stay _away_ from me sticky boy!" he told him.

"Oh come on, let me give you a little low-fat, strawberry smoothie _love_!" Toby said as he got closer.

Spike began to panic. "Bye!" he cried as he turned and began to run only to fall into a little puddle of mud. Toby and anypony that was around laughed at this.

"Ha-ha! I didn't plan on that but I wish I did! Gotta love karma!" Toby exclaimed happily with a love.

Spike stood back up, partially covered in mud and still smiling. "That's a good one Toby… that was a good one…" he admitted, before holding out his little arms also. "Now give me a hug…"

Toby quickly figured out what he was planning and began to panic also. "Oh no… get away from me muddy boy…" he told him, but Spike continued to approach him faster and faster and Toby began to back away as far as he could. "Get away from me!"

Toby screamed as Spike chased after him with his muddy arms outstretched and trying to catch Toby.

Soon after his friend's latest prank, was walking around town with a long stick in his hands poking nearly every object he came across in a cautious manner. He seemed to be very paranoid for some reason.

"Man… I've said it before and I'll say it again… can't _anything_ in this world be _normal?"_ he wondered out loud. "On Earth, practical jokes are supposed to make you _laugh_… not ball up into a corner and cry!"

Toby continued to look around till see spots a sign that read 'Watch Mares Work Out. Free Binoculars'. And below it was a pair of binoculars just like the said.

" 'Watch Mares Work Out'? 'Free Binoculars'? Well at least _that's_ normal." Toby admitted with a shrug. He walked over to the binoculars and looked through them expecting to see a group of Mares working out but he couldn't see anything but blue skies.

"Nothing…" Toby mumbled, before he realized something. "Wait a minute!"

Toby removed the binoculars from his eyes and looked at a his reflection in the binoculars' lances but couldn't see any black marks around his eyes, which was a very classic prank used on many, many people as well as ponies.

"Hmm, no black marks… so…" Toby began before a giant glob of sea water and seaweed was suddenly dropped on him, causing him to become soaking wet and smell like sea weed. Toby growled loudly as he began to hearing laughter close by. He turned and saw the girls approaching him, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow were laughing the hardest while the others struggled to contain their laughter.

"April Fools!" Rainbow and Pinkie cried before they resume laughing.

"Very funny you two…" Toby said, bitterly and sarcastically.

"That's why we're _laughing_." Rainbow Dash pointed out, while gesturing to her smiling face.

"Yeah, if it wasn't we'd be frowning and who wants that? I mean _boring!_" Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song voice. They then notice Toby was shaking and fuming with anger, his whole body practically turned red.

"Ooh! Toby, you're steaming! You're like a steamed vegetable, only smarter!" Pinkie remarked.

"I told you; I get mad when somepony messes with my hair!" Toby told them, highly annoyed. "Not to mention I smell like sea food! Now this is the third time in a row you and Rainbow have pranked me and I am getting _sick_ of it!"

"Aw, come on Toby, it was just a joke." Twilight told him. "They were just fooling around!"

"Yeah, no need to take it personally, sugercube." Applejack added.

"Indeed, although I do apologize for your hair and clothes, _no one_ should have to suffer _that_ kind of fate even if it _was_ hilarious." Rarity said.

"Yes, after all… you have to admit it was… a _little_ bit funny… right?" Fluttershy inquired, hopefully and nervously.

"No I do not have to admit it!" Toby snapped, his loud voice practically blowing hair through the girl's manes. "And because of this little 'prank', you leave no choice but to _retaliate_."

"You're kidding?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Woo! Are you gonna throw a party for us!?" Pinkie Pie asked, excitedly.

"No, I'm gonna pull a prank on _all of you_ that is so clever and so terrifying that your _nightmares_ are going to have nightmares about it. Beware!" Toby declared before taking off, leaving the six a bit stunned.

"W-what did we do? W-what did _I_ do?" Fluttershy stuttered, nervously and upset.

At that moment Toby zipped back to them. "You laughed!" he told her before zooming off again, Fluttershy then realized he was right and covered her muzzle with her hooves. "Gosh girls… maybe you shouldn't have done that… maybe _we_ shouldn't have done that…"

"Oh come on Fluttershy, you're not afraid of _him_ are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, like her couldn't believe it. "The whole 'I'm gonna get you' totally reeks of amateurism!"

"I… don't think it's the amateurism that reeks…" Twilight frowned as she and others covered their noses after smelling the stinky sea water left by the dumping prank.

"Perhaps, we should relocate to less… _foul_ smelling area." Rarity suggested.

"Good idea…" Applejack agreed, as they all walked off.

Later, the Mane Six arrived at sugercube corner where to their surprise they found Toby waiting for them with a tray full of cupcakes on top.

"Toby?" Twilight spoke up.

"Hey girls, hope you're hungry!" Toby smiled. "Mr and Mrs. Cake let me bake some of these in their kitchen!"

"Oh bet your cute little freckles we're hungry!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily as she and the others each took one of the cupcakes. But before any of them could Rainbow stopped herself and quickly stopped the others.

"Wait a minute… did you put something in these?" she questioned. "Is this… your _prank?_"

The girls then put the cupcakes back on the tray out of fear.

"No! Of course not!" Toby told them causally. They began to reach for the cupcakes again. "Or maybe it is…"

The girls all pull their hooves back. "Don't worry guys it's not." The freckle faced teen assured them. The ponies begin to reach again. "Which is pretty much what I would say if it was."

Fear began to write itself all over the Mane Six's face, even Rainbow's, as they were all completely unsure of whether to eat one of the cupcakes or not.

"That's right." Toby said, smirking mischievously. "None of you will see my prank coming. It could happen at any time… and anywhere…"

The girls all look at each other nervously, they had no idea if Toby put something into their cupcakes or not and he knew that fully well, hence the grin on his face.

"Ooh… I've never been this scared of a cupcake before!" Pinkie moaned. "It's so juicy and creamy… yet scary and possibly super-duper dangerous!"

"Conference!" Rainbow cried, as she and the others huddled away to discuss the matter in private.

"Ok, we got to figure out a way to see if his prank IS the cupcakes or not." Rainbow Dash told them.

"How?" Fluttershy whispered.

"We give them a taste." Rainbow declared.

Rarity gasped sharply. "Are you _mad!?_ What if the cupcakes really _are_ the prank!?" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm tired of living in fear! We need to face this so called 'prank' head on!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Course we need a way to make sure nopony backs out…" Rainbow Dash added.

"I know! Twilight can feed them to all of us so that none of us can avoid eating them!" Applejack suggested.

"Well… ok, if that's what you all want…" Twilight said slowly, the others nod in confirmation. "Alright, here goes."

Twilight levitated six cupcakes off the tray and held one in front of herself as well as the others. "Ok, on three…" she told them. "One… two… three!"

Twilight magically shoved the cupcakes into their mouths which end up getting all over their muzzles, making them groan a bit while Toby laughed in amusement.

"No, that wasn't my prank but I did enjoy it!" Toby smiled, as he took a cupcake. "Almost as much as I'm gonna enjoy this cupcake."

Toby took a big bite out of the cupcake much to Pinkie's dismay, as she never got to actually taste one of cupcakes, she let out a sad moan. Then they hear somepony yell 'Help!' outside.

"Well duty calls!" Toby said, before zooming out the door. After he left, Fluttershy began shaking again.

"Oh… I'm so scared, he said he could get us at anytime and anywhere!" Fluttershy whimpered, then she let out a sharp gasp. "What if he gets us in our sleep!?"

"Please! He's never do that!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Do what?"

The girls all scream when they saw that Toby was standing behind them, with an eerily grin on his face. "I just wanted you girls to know… that I _won't_ prank you while you're sleeping," he assured them. The girls all breathed a sigh of relief.

Toby walked over to the door, opened it and gave them one last look. "Till next time," The red head said before laughing an evil laugh as he walked away out the door.

"Whoa Nellie… April Fool's has turned the poor boy into a diabolical monster!" Applejack said. "We need to find a way to protect ourselves!"

Later, the pony gang were each seated on a chair in a tight circle inside Twilight's library, each of them had their eyes wide open.

"This is perfect! Now that were all together like this there'll be no way for Toby to prank us without somepony seeing _something_." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Yeah!" Applejack nodded.

"Absolutely!" Rarity added.

"Right, so everypony keep your eyes open!" Twilight told them all.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Ok…" Fluttershy said slowly.

The six then began to sit perfectly still whilst keeping their eyes open and looking for any sign of Toby or anything that could resemble a prank of any sorts. For several long minutes, there was nothing so far.

"See anything?" Twilight asked the others.

"Nothing." Fluttershy shook her head.

"Me neither…" Applejack added.

"Me neither, neither!" Pinkie Pie stated.

"Maybe he's not gonna prank us here after all?" Rarity thought out loud. Then a thought popped into Rainbow's head which made her eyes narrow and caused her to turn to the others with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Or maybe… you guys are in cahoots with him!" Rainbow declared.

"What?" Everypony asked, confused.

"Cahooters!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, making everypony back away from her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Sally." Applejack told her, trying to calm her down. "We're not scheming against you!"

"Which is exactly what you would say if you _were!_" Rainbow stated.

"Rainbow listen, you are over tired and paranoid, you're not thinking clearly!" Twilight Sparkle said to her friend. "Just sit down and take a deep breath, ok?"

"Oh yeah? What if _you're_ in cahoots with him?" Rainbow accused her.

"What if _you_ are?" Applejack countered.

"Ooh!" The others said.

"What? No way! I'm not cahoots with him!" Rainbow Dash denied.

"Likely story!" Applejack retorted.

"And how do we know _you _aren't in 'cahoots' with him?" Rarity questioned Applejack.

"What?" The farm pony asked surprised.

"Or maybe… your _both_ in cahoots!" Pinkie Pie added. "Cahooters!"

"Well what if _you_ are?" Rarity demanded.

"What if _you_ are?" Pinkie pointed out accusingly. "Maybe one you wants me to get you a drink and when I go over to the fridge… a _monkey_ will pop out and hit over the head with a banana! By the way can one you get me a drink?"

"Oh no, _I _see what you're doing; once we go to get you a drink the monkey will pop out an hit one of us in the face with a pie!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Aha!" Pinkie shouted. "So there _is_ a monkey!"

Pretty soon it is a six way argument between the six ponies. They were so busy shouting that they fail to notice Toby entering the library only to be surprised by the girls fighting, yet at the same time he seemed pleased and grinned..

"Hey guys!" he called out. His sudden appearance catches the girls off guard and makes them flinch as they backed away from him. "What's going on?"

"Why?" Applejack asked, fearfully.

"Is something supposed to be going on?" Rarity added, just as scared as Applejack.

"Just prank us already and get it over with!" Fluttershy cried as tears began to fall down her face. "I can't take it anymore!"

Toby grinned even more. "Girls, don't you get it? I _already_ got you!" he told them.

"Huh?" The girls all said, more confused even ever. How could Toby have _already_ gotten them without any of them ever knowing? None of them could figure it out.

"Yep. I just sat there quietly, waiting, watching… as you all were slowly eaten alive by your own fear." Toby said. "And that's the best kind of revenge there is!"

As Toby proceeded to the fridge, presumably to get a snack the girls slowly snapped out of the stupor.

"He… got us…" Twilight began.

"By _not_ getting us…" Rainbow Dash finished.

"Genius…" Applejack said, stunned.

"_Pure_ genius…" Rarity added, Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"He is _totally_ the prank king!" Pinkie Pie declared as Toby walked over carrying another tray of cupcakes.

"Thank you." Toby said gratefully. "Cupcakes? As a way of saying I'm sorry for putting you through all that?"

"Yay!" They all cheered as they each grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of it.

"Oh yeah… I should probably should have mentioned… these cupcakes are also my prank." Toby admitted. "And you should be feeling the side effects in three… two… one."

"Hey… my lips are itchy!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Mine too!" Rarity added, as her and the others lips started to turn red.

"And then…" The red head continued.

Applejack then noticed something odd about her tongue and stuck it out to check. It had turned black! "Hey! My tongue's black!" she exclaimed, albeit a bit muffled due to her tongue sticking our

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash added, with the same muffled voice as Applejack's. The girls checked their tongues also, they were all black as well.

Toby chuckled. "Yeah, I figured adding in an extra prank while your guards were down couldn't hurt," he admitted.

"That is _pure evil!_" Twilight exclaimed.

"Brilliant, yes…" Fluttershy added.

"But pure evil!" The purple unicorn finished.

Toby shrugged. "We reap what we sow, ladies," he told them, as he began to make his way out of the library. "By the way… you all probably should get pretty close to a toilet soon because in a few minutes your insides are gonna start rumbling like a _train_… unless one of you happens to find the one antidote that I have hidden _somewhere_ in this library… you kids have fun! By the way... April Fool's!"

Toby zipped on out of the library and as soon as he left there was a long period of silence between the six of them, who exchange looks of panic before they all began to tear the library apart looking for the 'antidote', even Twilight the neat freak.

As he walked away Toby smiled "Mwua-ha-ha," he said.

Happy April Fools Indeed.


End file.
